


Battle

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Adaptations - All Media Types, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saxons had entered the outer courtyard and were attempting to engage the few forces that they found there. She was not in the middle of the battle due to the promise that she had made her two beloveds. Standing up here, she could see what was going on and direct her men -- without endangering herself or the child she carried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle

Guinevere stood on top of the wall and watched what was happening below.

Saxons had entered the outer courtyard and were attempting to engage the few forces that they found there. She was not in the middle of the battle due to the promise that she had made her two beloveds. Standing up here, she could see what was going on and direct her men -- without endangering herself or the child she carried.

It was not like her to stay out of a fight, but she could almost understand Arthur and Lancelot's concern. In their eyes she was too small to be giving birth to a child yet; too young in their minds. She had tried to point out that women much smaller or younger than she birthed children everyday. However, she was different. That was what they had said to her. She was different because they loved her and they were scared of losing her like so many other women were lost.

When the attack had started, she had sent riders for the Knights and had released the hawks. One of those she sent would find those she sought and they would get here before it was too late. She had faith in her men -- and in the rest of the knights. They would arrive in time to save their people. Until then, she would hold the castle and the Saxon vermin would not have it.

A hand on her shoulder brought her from her thoughts and she looked out over the land. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the fighting and she nodded at her second in command. The Saxons were about to breach the inner wall and attempt to take the castle. They could no longer afford to wait for Arthur and the rest of the knights to arrive. If they were going to save their people -- their home -- then they had to act now.

Her bow was placed in her hand and when she deemed the wind was right, she fired down into the melee.

That was the signal for the archers to begin -- and for the soldiers that had been hidden right inside the doors of the castle.

The next few moments were full of smoke and fire and the screams of people around them. Then there was an explosion. Guinevere felt the earth shake and then she was flying through the air. She felt herself slam into something hard and her eyes closed in pain.

"Guinevere!" "Lady!"

"The castle," she whispered. "Hold the castle. The King and his knights will be here. They will."

Most of her men scurried to do her bidding as a few of them stayed with her -- protecting her since she was too hurt to fight now. All around her, she could hear the fighting increase and she could feel the anger from her men being turned into battle rage. She could see stones from the buildings falling and she struggled to keep her eyes open.

They would come.

Her world was falling around her as she laid there and she still managed to direct the army she led into battle. After what seemed to her like years, strong arms lifted her against a muscled chest.

"Get her to safety, Lancelot!" she heard Arthur yell and the sounds of battle came again, but this time, there was a difference.

Arthur and the Knights attacked with a savagery borne of rage. Not one attacker would survive the day, she was sure. As Guinevere relaxed and closed her eyes, a faint smile crossed her features.

The scene had changed.

They had come in time.


End file.
